


L'Ultima Cena

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cucina in perfetto ordine.<br/>Della tenera carne sul fuoco, affogata nel vino bianco - esaltazione del sapore.<br/>Il tagliere e un coltello affilato ancora sporchi di sangue.</p><p>Will Graham fissava dietro le lenti dei suoi occhiali da vista quegli oggetti.<br/>Il suo cervello stava già lavorando, proiettando immagini di quello che precendemente era accaduto in quella cucina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Ultima Cena

**Titolo:** L’Ultima Cena  
 **Fandom:** Hannibal  
 **Personaggi:** Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo  
 **Rating:** Arancione  
 **Avvertimenti:** Contenuti Forti, Alternaive Universe, What if? (E se…), Spoiler!  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 428  
 **Note: 1.** Sono un grande amante di Hannibal Lecter - film e libro - e non ho potuto fare a meno di innamorarmi della serie della NBC.  
 **2.** Ho provato a immaginare una cattura di Hannibal alternativa rispetto a quella del libro e del film, un po’ più scenica diciamo! XD  
Per chi non sapesse l’identità dello Squartatore di Chesapeake... Vi avviso che c’è uno spoiler. u.u  
 **3.** E’ la prima volta che mi cimento su questo fandom, spero di non far troppo schifo. LOL

**__ **

La cucina in perfetto ordine.  
Della tenera carne sul fuoco, affogata nel vino bianco - esaltazione del sapore.  
Il tagliere e un coltello affilato ancora sporchi di sangue.

Will Graham fissava dietro le lenti dei suoi occhiali da vista quegli oggetti.  
Il suo cervello stava già lavorando, proiettando immagini di quello che precendemente era accaduto in quella cucina.

Una ricostruzione di eventi perfetta.

La stessa cucina in perfetto ordine.  
Una gamba umana tenuta premuta contro il tagliere, tagliata con movimenti eleganti in sottili fettine - come fosse un qualsiasi animale.  
Una ricetta poggiata sul bancone.

Nulla, in questo piatto, è vegetariano.  
Nulla, in questo posto, è realmente commestibile.

Will trema, continuando a guardare dritto davanti a sé, in uno stato catatonico.

Una tavola imbandita.  
Vino rosso nel bicchiere, carne umana sul piatto e ricchi decori di frutta ad ornarlo.

Un morso.  
E poi il sapore sul palato...

Tenera, indubbiamente!  
Tanto tenera da sciogliersi in bocca, come se fosse la carne più pregiata in circolazione.

Un gusto così delizioso da non poter impedire alla lingua di catturare il sapore rimasto sulle labbra...

\- Gradito la cena, Will? -

Una voce familiare che lo fa risvegliare da quella visione di puro orrore.

Il viso bianco come la luna nel cielo notturno - come un corpo senza vita.  
E poi le lacrime che, silenziose, inondano e quasi bruciano le gote.

La gola secca, lo stomaco che si rigira stretto in una morsa letale, il respiro che si blocca - così come il cuore, almeno per qualche istante: quello in cui i loro occhi si incontrano, complici.

\- ... Tu... - sono le uniche parole che l'agente Graham riesce a pronunciare mentre il dottor Hannibal Lecter si avvicina a controllare le pietanze sul fuoco.

 

Nessuna parola.  
Hannibal sa che non c'è bisogno di dire nulla: Will è in grado di capire i suoi pensieri.  
Non può più depistarlo o frenarlo.  
Ora gli inganni non funzionano più...

Lo vede, con mano tremante, afferrare la pistola che tiene sempre dietro la schiena e puntargliela contro.

Sa che non c'è scampo; o almeno vi è una bassa probabilità di fuggire.  
Per questo ha sempre temuto l'agente Graham!  
Era l'unico in grado di capire il suo modo di agire, l'unico che avrebbe potuto smascherarlo.

E sa che, a breve, scoprirà anche il resto.  
La verità sullo squartatore di Chesapeake...

Spegne il fuoco e versa il contenuto della padella su un piatto.  
Poi fissa i suoi occhi castani in quelli chiari di Will e abbozza un sorriso:

\- Buon appetito, Will Graham. -

E la mano dell'agente stringe saldamente l'arma - pronto a far fuoco sul cannibale.  
Lecter fissa la pistola e poi il piatto che ha in mano.  
Si avvicina alla pattumiera e vi getta dentro il contenuto...

\- Ma sarai tu la cena. -

 

 


End file.
